


Соверши ошибку, Куроо-сан

by rokudou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokudou/pseuds/rokudou
Summary: Куроо ревнует.





	Соверши ошибку, Куроо-сан

– Да нет, Бо, ДиСи однозначно круче чем Марвел, тут даже спорить не о чем, – Куроо делает вальяжный жест рукой и якобы случайно задевает колу, которая стоит на низком столике. Раздается звук покатившегося стакана, сдавленное ругательство и по светлой футболке Акааши Кейджи расползается темное пятно.

– Упс, я очень извиняюсь, – Куроо поднимает ладони в примиряющем жесте и надеется, что лицо выражает хоть немного сожаления.

– Бро, да что ты творишь! – Бокуто соскакивает с места то ли от неожиданности, то ли от возмущения и пытается собрать липкую жидкость с Акааши какой-то первой попавшейся под руку тряпкой. Если присмотреться, тряпка на самом деле оказывается его, Куроо, форменной курткой. Куроо опасно щурит один глаз. Акааши не меняется в лице ни на секунду, как будто это все не с ним происходит, только оттягивает ткань футболки, чтобы она не липла к телу.

– Ну ты и мудила, бро, – говорит Бокуто и утягивает Акааши за руку в другую комнату.

Куроо раздраженно цыкает. Бокуто себя чувствует, видимо, совсем как дома.  
Возвращаются они, мало того, что все так же за руку, так еще и на Акааши надета любимая футболка Куроо с Дедпулом. Лицензированная, между прочим, купленная на Токио КомикКон. Который, вообще-то, раз в году только проходит. У Куроо внутри все смерзается от раздражения, но он предусмотрительно пытается виновато улыбнуться.

– Прости, Акааши-кун, рука соскользнула.

Акааши задерживается на нем своим инертным взглядом и произносит через полминуты:

– Ничего страшного, Куроо-сан.

Да что не так с этим парнем, думает Куроо. Он бы еще завтра ответил.

Акааши садится рядом с Бокуто, подбирая под себя ноги. Бокуто включает фильм, от которого они отвлеклись на спор о пиздатости Марвела и ДиСи. Краем глаза Куроо замечает, как Акааши что-то говорит на ухо Бокуто и тот достает свой мобильный из кармана. Он благодарит, и разблокированный экранчик в руках загорается, освещает голубыми бликами лицо. Куроо возвращается к фильму и старательно пытается следить за сюжетом, но тот упорно проходит мимо сознания.

На самом деле, Куроо злится на себя. Настолько, что челюсти непроизвольно сжимаются.  
Во-первых, он понимает, что скатывается до откровенного детсада. Пролить газировку на Акааши – да, молодец, Куроо, просто супер-идея, лучше не придумаешь, очень достойно практически студента университета. Во-вторых, какая, в общем-то, разница, если все его идеи оборачиваются против него в любом случае?

Недели две назад, сидя в кафетерии недалеко от Академии Фукуродани, Куроо очень аккуратно и якобы невзначай локтем скинул телефон Акааши на пол. Тот приземлился на редкость удачно, на взгляд Куроо, и весь экран пошел трещинами. Куроо очень сильно извинялся, изображал из себя виноватого и расстроенного практически весь вечер.  
Получил он в ответ неизменное «ничего страшного, Куроо-сан» и короткий взгляд, в котором была какая-то эмоция, неизменно ускользает от восприятия Куроо.

Что было хуже всего, в тренировочных лагерях Акааши стал светиться рядом с Бокуто еще чаще, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж чаще. Когда Куроо и Бокуто сидели вечерами после отбоя в спальне Некомы и тихонько смотрели какое-нибудь упоротое видео на ютьюбе, Акааши возникал рядом и просил у Бокуто телефон, чтобы написать родителям, так как его собственный после падения якобы перестал ловить сотовый сигнал. «Конечно, не вопрос!» – восклицал тот, рушил всю атмосферу бро-уюта, начинал копошиться и искать телефон. Акааши, получив искомое, никуда не уходил, сидел на пятках, как вышколенная гейша, рядом и набирал свое гребаное сообщение. А потом Бокуто закидывал руку ему на плечи и притягивал ближе, говорил: «Акааши, смотри какой угар!», тыкал пальцем в Куроо со словами: «Врубай, бро!» И Куроо, в общем-то, ничего больше не оставалось. Он включал и молчал, паля искоса за Акааши, чье присутствие ощущалось слишком лишним, настолько лишним, насколько и короткая улыбка на его лице с еле слышным смешком. Почему-то видеть такого Акааши хотелось меньше всего.

Хотя немного удовлетворения Куроо все же испытывал. Видеть треснутый экран телефона Акааши было приятно. И оказалось еще приятнее смотреть, как тот старается аккуратно скользить пальцами по нему, чтобы не порезаться. Все-таки это Куроо правильно сделал. Так он думал до тех пор, пока в поле зрения не появлялся Бокуто и не начинал предлагать свой телефон. «Все нормально, Бокуто-сан, вай-фай он еще ловит», – оправдывался Акааши.

И что бы Куроо ни делал, чтобы отвадить Акааши, все выходило ровно наоборот. Акааши умудрялся привлекать еще большее внимание Бокуто.

Но наверное, стоит сказать, почему Куроо это все вообще делал. А дело было в Бокуто.  
Началось еще со старшей школы. Когда перешел на второй год, Куроо стал слышать про Акааши каждый день. По телефону, в переписках, в голосовых сообщениях. А при первой же личной встрече он притащил этого самого Акааши с собой. Не то чтобы Куроо это особо напрягало – у Бокуто практический каждый месяц был какой-нибудь приятельский краш на кого-либо (а иногда не очень). У него не было незаменимых людей и людей, по которым он особо тосковал. Кроме, конечно же, Куроо. Их дружба проверена годами и некоторым дерьмом, которое сделало ее только прочнее. И Куроо, который тоже не отличался постоянством в своем кругу общения, очень их дружбу ценил и был уверен в ней процентов этак на пятьсот. Пока не появился этот Акааши, мать его, Кейджи.

Поначалу Куроо очень спокойно выслушивал все эти восхищенные вопли, а потом ему даже стало интересно. Акааши оказался невзрачным тощим пареньком, ростом чуть выше среднего. Ну не урод, конечно, но абсолютно ничего особенного. Девяносто процентов времени он молчал, а те десять, что говорил, складывались в банальные вежливые фразы. И не сказать, чтобы его интересовало хоть что-то из того, что интересовало Бокуто. Хотя не похоже, что этого парня вообще чем-то можно увлечь. Кроме, наверное, волейбола. И то после первого же тренировочного матча Куроо понял, что Акааши по физическим способностям очень сильно уступает Бокуто.

Куроо оставалось только пожать плечами. Ничего особенного в этом Акааши Кейджи не было, а значит, у Бокуто это должно скоро пройти. Только почему-то не прошло через месяц и через полгода тоже не прошло. Вместо того чтобы забить на этого скучного субъекта, Бокуто стал уделять ему еще больше времени. Куда бы Куроо ни звал потусить, тот непременно тащил с собой эту молчаливую тень. Куда бы Бокуто ни звал потусить – Акааши всегда оказывался там раньше. И все бы ничего, если бы Бокуто не обращался к нему каждые пять минут, чтобы искренне поинтересоваться его мнением по поводу и без. Даже когда они с Куроо о чем-нибудь активно спорили, Бокуто никогда не забывал об Акааши, который обычно молчаливо слушал, и нет-нет да спрашивал у него какое-нибудь подтверждения. Как будто мнение это ему действительно важно. Акааши, по первости, только сдержанно кивал и вежливо отвечал. На кой черт его о чем-то спрашивать, Куроо откровенно не понимал. Со стеной поговорить и то проще.

Он как-то так и сказал, когда Бокуто в очередной раз пересказывал какую-то максимально днищенскую шутку.

– Это явно не уровень Акааши-куна, Бо, – Куроо нацепил свою самую бесячую ухмылку из арсенала.

– Зато идеально подходит Куроо-сану, – отпарировал Акааши и бровью не повел. Куроо даже подумал, что ослышался. Он открыл рот и тут же его закрыл. А Бокуто довольно заржал, хлопнул Куроо по плечу, мол, съел, бро?

И этот момент стал отправной точкой, когда Акааши начал палить при Куроо свою «истинную сущность». И эта суЧность Куроо совершенно не устраивала. Он как бы и раньше догадывался, что Акааши непрост, но не ожидал, что за маской сдержанного и вежливого человека скрывается саркастичное неуязвимое чудовище. Он парировал нападки Куроо с такой легкостью, что Бокуто, который бывал очевидцем, оставалось только бестолково хлопать глазами.

Но это были цветочки, а потом последовали прямые нападения со стороны Акааши.

Гуляли они как-то втроем по Токио и зашли в книжный магазин на Сибуя. Куроо с Бокуто сразу зависли в отделе с мангой, пока Акааши выбирал себе какую-то ширпотребную муру из современной литературы – да-да, то, что это был именно ширпотреб, Куроо не сомневался ни на минуточку; Бокуто, конечно же, закопался в полки с сенен мангой, что с него взять, а Куроо, по приколу, пока никто не видит, полез в отдел с хентаем. В момент, когда он листал какую-то тентаклиевую порнуху, сзади раздался спокойный холодный голос Акааши:

– Интересно, Куроо-сан? – Куроо вздрогнул, и томик чуть было не полетел из рук от неожиданности.

– А?.. Да это… – он неловко перехватил мангу и затормозил с ответом.

– Что, друг попросил? – участливо подсказал Акааши.

– Ага, друг, – ухмыльнулся Куроо, – Кейджи зовут.

– М, – гребаный Акааши даже в лице не поменялся, – очень рад, что мы тезки с вашей правой рукой.

Вообще, застать Куроо врасплох было очень сложно. Как у Акааши это получилось – тот еще вопрос. И ладно бы это был единичный случай вот таких нападок на беззащитного и ни в чем не повинного Куроо.

Акааши как-то застукал Куроо, который краем глаза смотрел на свое отражение в какой-то витрине и пытался пригладить свой безбашенный бэдхэд. Акааши подошел, встал рядом, медленно окинул взглядом эту жесть на голове Куроо, пригладил собственные аккуратные завитушки и невозмутимо произнес:

– Сегодня ветренно, не правда ли?

Притом что погода была абсолютно спокойной.

Вот в такие моменты Куроо никогда не мог вовремя сообразить, что ответить. Еще один бесячий факт, что при этом Акааши почти никогда не пытался вот так же поддеть Бокуто. Разве что слегка и очень безобидно. Не так хладнокровно, как это было с Куроо. Помимо всего прочего, Куроо стал замечать, что Акааши изучил Бокуто слишком хорошо. Он знает его любимые блюда, любимый вкус мороженого, фильмы и сериалы, которые тот смотрит, знает что происходит в манге, которую тот читает. Болеет за те же спортивные команды, за которые болеет Бокуто. Даже смотрит блоггеров, которых фоловит Бокуто. Короче, он как будто знает о Бокуто все. Самому Куроо потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы вот это все запомнить и применить на практике. Потому что вкусы и интересы Бокуто менялись со скоростью света и только сумасшедший способен за ними угнаться.

Кстати, о сумасшедших. То, что с Акааши что-то не так, Куроо чувствовал всегда, но окончательно убедился, когда незаметно заглянул в блокнот, который часто видел в его руках. Запись, которая первой попалась на глаза, начиналась так: «Слабость Бокуто-сана номер двадцать два…» Это еще что за чертовщина?

Это все, что Куроо смог разглядеть, прежде чем длинные пальцы закрыли блокнот и Куроо наткнулся на спокойный нечитаемый взгляд. Аж кровь в жилах застыла.

– Бо, ты вообще уверен, что он человек? – так и спросил однажды Куроо.

– В смысле, бро?! – Бокуто так возмутился, как будто Куроо нанес ему личное оскорбление.

– Акааши не просто человек, он лучший человек, отличный связующий, и я бы доверил ему свою жизнь!

«Вот, значит, как. Просто чудненько», – думал про себя Куроо и ухмылялся отчего-то невесело. Собственное бессилие бесило еще больше, чем сам Акааши, который вот так бесцеремонно ворвался в их бро-мирок и невозмутимо рушил то, что Куроо больше всего ценил в своей жизни.

Все предохранители у Куроо сорвало в один прекрасный момент, когда он увидел следующую картину. Бокуто и Акааши мерились длинной пальцев, их ладони были крепко прижаты друг к другу. Фаланги Акааши возвышались на один или два сантиметра, и Бокуто расстроено гундел о том, как это несправедливо.

– Не расстраивайтесь, Бокуто-сан, зато вы выше и сильнее.

Акааши слегка улыбался и на друга смотрел мягко, ничего общего с тем взглядом инопланетного чудовища, которым он иногда одаривал Куроо.

– Точно-точно? – канючил Бокуто, как обиженный ребенок, и переплел их пальцы.

– Конечно, Бокуто-сан, – Акааши даже не торопился отнимать руку.

Куроо убило не столько то, что это все выглядело несколько по-гейски, сколько сам факт, что Бокуто трогает Акааши вот так запросто. А Акааши вот так запросто дает себя трогать.

Куроо вдруг понял, что проиграл. Акааши настолько плотно вошел в жизнь Бокуто, завладел его вниманием, разделил его интересы, что сам Куроо отпал на второй план. Конечно, так бывает со всеми, когда новый друг гораздо интересней старого, от этого никуда не деться.

И в итоге, Куроо сам не замечает, как начинает свою кампанию по истреблению Акааши.  
Это все случилось как-то непроизвольно. Началось с мелочей, типа случайно наступить на ногу, случайно испортить вещь, разлить его кофе на тетрадь и всякое тому подобное. С Акааши такое, конечно же, не сработало. Разве что, во взгляде появилось какое-то снисхождение, как будто он его, Куроо, жалел. И это отнюдь не спасало ситуацию, а еще больше бесило. Далеко он старался не заходить, но от мелких пакостей удержаться было невозможно. Только вот ощутимой пользы это все, конечно, не приносило.

И вот результат этих «пакостей» сидит сейчас в доме Куроо, в его, Куроо, футболке, с телефоном Бокуто в руках и набирает какое-то сообщение своими долговязыми пальцами.  
Предел мечтаний просто.

Раздается звук блокируемого экрана, и Акааши аккуратно вкладывает телефон в карман Бокуто. Тот ловит его руку, тянет ближе и почти валит на себя. Они возятся с минуту, и Акааши наконец устраивается в более-менее удобной позе, кладет голову на плечо Бокуто, а руку ему на пояс, которую тот немедленно накрывает своей. Куроо только недоумевает и бесится – это вообще нормально?! Бокуто словно слышит его мысли и кладет локоть на бедро Куроо. Мол, не обижайся, братюнь, тебя я тоже люблю.

Так они проводят вечер, и когда укладываются спать, Бокуто, конечно же, остается в одной комнате с Акааши. Наутро Куроо становится свидетелем умилительной картины, как они спят практически в обнимку в его собственной гостиной.

– Куро, – говорит Кенма однажды вечером, смотрит внимательно и даже отрывается от своей игры.

Куроо догадывается, что он сейчас скажет – Кенма был слишком сообразительным малым. Попади такой талант в руки неприятеля – бед не оберешься.

– Ты сейчас спросишь, почему я напряжен или что со мной не так в последнее время, я прав? – легкомысленным тоном говорит Куроо, продолжая при этом складывать вещи в сумку. Рано утром они отправляются в тренировочный лагерь с Карасуно и Убугавой, и родители Куроо вызвались добросить их до школы.

Кенма молчит, снова утыкается в свою игру, и Куроо тихо хмыкает.

– Ты тратишь слишком много усилий, – говорит Кенма некоторое время спустя. Куроо ухмыляется, взъерошивая свой и без того дикий хаер.

– Да неужели. Думаешь, что помогаешь мне? Не нужно.

– Куро, – голос Кенмы становится как будто строже, – ты сам знаешь, что на эмоциях у тебя выключаются мозги.

– Я знаю.

– Ты не можешь нормально играть в таком состоянии.

– Это я тоже знаю.

– Ставишь под удар тренировки.

– Говоришь как капитан.

– Ты тратишь слишком много усилий на ненависть к Акааши.

Куроо останавливается, сжимает тренировочную майку в похолодевших ладонях и хочет что-то ответить. И просто выходит. Закрывает за собой дверь. Он думал, что после опыта общения с Дайшо, мастерски умеет контролировать свои эмоции. Так что за чертовщина творится с ним сейчас?

Лагеря Куроо ждет с нетерпением. Он планирует тренироваться до упада, загонять первогодок, особенно Льва, пока тот не передумает заниматься волейболом. Хотя на Льва проще натравить Яку или Кенму. Лучше даже Кенму. Чтоб не отвлекался на пустяки.

– Что это с тобой? – спрашивает Яку, когда они только приезжают и раскидывают свои вещи.

– Вот тебя мне еще не хватало, – скалится Куроо, но как-то слишком резко для привычного себя. – Все со мной нормально, занимайтесь своими делами.

Куроо в прямом смысле уходит от расспросов под недоуменный взгляд Торы ему вслед.

– …не похоже на Куроо-сана, – слышит за спиной. Молодец, Куроо, давай спались перед всеми.

Первая же тренировочная игра против Фукуродани не заладилась для Некомы с самого начала.

Куроо смотрит через сетку, как Бокуто радуется очередному забитому мячу и как Акааши ему что-то говорит. Фукуродани сегодня в хорошей форме. А когда Бокуто в хорошей форме, его не остановить. Блокировать диагональные атаки Бокуто – отличная практика для Некомы, хоть и продули они с разгромным счетом. При первом же удобном случае Бокуто утаскивает Куроо потренироваться в свободный спортзал. Акааши, конечно же, тоже здесь. Скоро к ним присоединяется сбежавший от ужасов отработки приема Лев. И Куроо его даже не прогоняет обратно, потому что прекрасно знает, каким Яку бывает демоном.

Игра два на два против Бокуто и Акааши совершенно не помогает абстрагироваться от бесконечного раздражения при виде их взаимодействия.

Перед глазами так и стоит картина с сегодняшней дневной игры, как Акааши что-то шепчет Бокуто на ухо, а тот улыбается и кивает. В какой-то момент Куроо почти не замечает, как с силой бьет по мячу, вкладывая в удар всю злость, который приходится на блок Акааши и, видимо, неудачно. Раздается вскрик, и Акааши падает на колено, зажимая руку. Кажется, Куроо выбил ему палец. Вообще-то, он случайно, он совсем не думал о таком варианте мести, но контролировать выражение лица оказывается неожиданно тяжело – усмешка так и просится. Мимолетный взгляд из-под опасного излома бровей обжигает каленым железом, и Акааши шипит сквозь зубы. Такое выражение лица у него Куроо видит впервые. Такое живое и открытое, злое. Акааши явно ненавидит Куроо в этот момент, и Куроо прикусывает губу и не дышит, и смотрит во все глаза. Приходится судорожно приложить ладонь к лицу, потому что сдержать рвущуюся наружу ошалелую ухмылку уже невозможно.

Куроо краем уха слышит, как Бокуто наезжает на него, Лев что-то поддакивает, все суетятся. Он на автомате рассыпается в извинениях и досадливо ерошит волосы, садится на скамейку и вытирает потную шею полотенцем. Кто-то успел принести аптечку и следующее, что видит Куроо, это Бокуто, который аккуратно стирает кровь с мизинца Акааши ватным диском. Похоже, от удара лопнула кожа.

– Акааши, тебе бы к доктору, – говорит он взволнованно и необычайно тихо, Куроо даже не уверен, слышал ли он когда-нибудь от своего бро такой тон. Травмированная кисть подрагивает в руках Бокуто, как какой-то полудохлый бледный паук. Куроо морщится.

– Просто зафиксируйте его… пожалуйста, – Акааши говорит сдавленно, дышит как-то рвано и поверхностно, хмурит брови и сглатывает. Бокуто аккуратно приматывает мизинец пластырем к безымянному, фиксирует уверенными движениями. А потом кладет ладонь Акааши на свою и внимательно рассматривает, не трогает зазря. Куроо пытается сглотнуть горький комок в горле и прикладывается к бутылке с водой.

– На перелом вроде бы не похоже, – говорит Бокуто. В его взгляде что-то такое, чего Куроо определенно раньше не видел. – Наверное, растяжение.

– Спасибо, Бокуто-сан, – отвечает Акааши, отнимает руку, сгибает пальцы на пробу, хмурится. Он встает и хочет вернуться к мячу.

– Нет-нет! – к Бокуто возвращаются более знакомые интонации. – Ты идешь к доктору и бережешь пальцы для завтра.

– Но я еще могу…

– Нет! Это мой капитанский приказ, Акааши!

Тот молчит пару секунд.

– Простите, Бокуто-сан, – говорит он, подхватывает свои вещи и уходит.

Они остаются втроем и еще немного практикуют подачи и нападающие удары, но атмосфера значительно ухудшилась. Бокуто вбивал мяч в пол без особого удовольствия, а Лев уже давно валялся выжатой тряпицей.

Когда они закрывают зал и собираются расходиться, у Куроо неприятно скребет в животе от неловкого молчания.

– Бо, ты что, злишься? – спрашивает Куроо. Тот молчит, только хмурится еще больше.

– Слушай, люди пальцы выбивают по десять раз на дню, – продолжает он.

Бокуто останавливается и припечатывает Куроо взглядом.

– Куроо, ты мне бро, но... – говорит он, сжимает нервно полотенце в руках. Подбирает слова и пытается звучать грозно. – Но я разобью тебе лицо, если ты еще раз как-то навредишь Акааши.

Это, конечно, совсем не то, что Куроо хотел бы слышать от своего бро. Впрочем, в голосе Бокуто не было угрозы, скорее, досада.

– Бо, да перестань, – говорит Куроо, – Ты же знаешь, что это случайность.

– Не держи меня за идиота, Куроо, – резко отвечает он, разворачивается и уходит в сторону спальных комнат.

Куроо только досадливо цыкает, смотрит на удаляющуюся широкую спину. Куроо настолько идиот, что хочется выйти в окно.

Он идет в сторону спальных комнат по пустынным коридорам и внезапно замечает фигуру в самом конце одного. Не сложно догадаться чью. Куроо вздыхает и мысленно перебирает извинения и оправдания. Ведь явно не за дружеской беседой Акааши пришел.

Куроо равняется с Акааши, и в следующий момент чужая рука хватает его за яйца. Он дергается, давится воздухом, ошалело смотрит в глаза напротив. Акааши глядит в ответ остро, с какой-то непонятной жгучей эмоцией. И сердце Куроо в момент разгоняется как дурное.

– Давайте сыграем один на один, Куроо-сан, – говорит Акааши слишком близко, почти на ухо. – Вы ведь этого хотите, – его губы почти касаются кожи.

Акааши с нажимом ведет ладонью вверх, и Куроо чувствует, как его член твердеет. Горячая краска бросается в лицо, он почти не дышит.

– Акааши-кун, – выдыхает Куроо, – нужно нежнее это делать, – он скалится и прижимает дрогнувшую руку. – Мне нравится, когда чуть сжимают и тянут вниз, вот так, – направляет ладонью и щурится. – А потом ещё раз, сразу, – перехватывает чужие пальцы и повторяет движение снова. – Чувствуешь, как дрожит? – склоняется к уху Акааши и выдыхает.

Акааши вырывается, задыхается от гнева, и его уши стремительно краснеют. Он скрывается в стороне раздевалок, а Куроо смеется ему в спину. А потом пытается отдышаться и унять бешеное сердцебиение. В паху тяжело и горячо и ноги подгибаются от резко накатившего возбуждения. Хорошо, что тренировки закончились и его уже никто не сможет увидеть в таком состоянии. Он оседает на пол и прижимает руку к лицу.  
Гребаный Акааши Кейджи.

 

На следующий день Некома с Фукуродани пересекается только в столовой. Бокуто привычно подсаживается к Куроо, а с ним, естественно, и Акааши.

– Слушай, Куроо, эти парни из Карасуно бешеные! – Бокуто размашисто жестикулирует палочками. – Очкарик пару раз заблокировал меня! Но я все равно пробил!

– Бокуто-сан, он блокировал вас гораздо чаще, чем пару раз.

– Акааши! Почему ты на его стороне?! – Бокуто возмущенно отправляет в рот кусочек тушеного мяса.

– Я на стороне справедливости.

На громкий голос Бокуто тут же прилетает Хината, и обед превращается в небольшой локальный балаган. Куроо посмеивается с Бокуто. Таким он нравится Куроо гораздо больше. Акааши невозмутимо орудует палочками, как будто это не он вчера схватил Куроо за яйца.

Откуда такой нечеловеческий самоконтроль, думал Куроо. Эту чертову маску хотелось сорвать с него и растоптать, посмотреть, что он так упорно под ней прячет.

День заканчивается очередной дополнительной тренировкой. Куроо и Яку почти до самой ночи мучают Льва, пока его не выворачивает на паркет. Кажется, они чуток перестарались. Куроо пожимает плечами и отправляет Яку довести бедного Льва до спален, а сам, как честный капитан остается убирать. Заканчивает он затемно, когда все уже давно спят.

Куроо не думал, что застанет кого-либо в душевой. И что этим «кем-либо» окажется Акааши Кейджи. Он только из душа, капли срываются с мокрых волос и стекают по плечам, а у Куроо язык присыхает к небу. Он действует на чистых инстинктах и сам не замечает, как уже прижимает Акааши к стене, придавив предплечьем поперек горла. Акааши морщится, но не отталкивает руку, позволяет держать. Его дыхание сбивается, а в глазах горячечный блеск. Он облизывается, и взгляд Куроо падает на его губы.

– Давай, Куроо-сан, – говорит он хрипло полушепотом, – соверши ошибку.

Но Куроо не совершает, он смотрит. Как дыхание Акааши тяжелеет, как грудная клетка вздымается под рукой. А затем его ладонь перетекает на шею и сдавливает ощутимо. Акааши сглатывает, и кадык гуляет под пальцами. Куроо вклинивает колено между его ног и через ткань трусов чувствует напряженный член. Наблюдает, как зрачки резко расширяются, и ухмыляется криво. Ослабляет хватку на шее, большим пальцем ведет вверх и проходится по нижней губе. Акааши приоткрывает рот, и палец обжигает горячее сбитое дыхание. Он ведет руку до затылка, сжимает в кулаке влажные кудри и заставляет Акааши запрокинуть голову. Жмется к нему плотно и смотрит на лицо, на дрожащие веки, линию ресниц и приоткрытый влажный рот.

Куроо целует его прежде, чем понимает, что делает. Коротко и мокро. Акааши сжимает в кулак футболку на спине Куроо, а у того сердце заходится в бешеном угаре.  
Еще один поцелуй. Куроо кусает за нижнюю губу и проводит по ней языком. В животе так горячо и щекотно, что хочется застонать.

Куроо отстраняется, вглядывается в покрасневшее лицо. Изо рта Акааши вырывается тяжелое дыхание, глаза влажно блестят и его взгляд беспорядочно блуждает по лицу Куроо. Брови подняты вверх, в противовес обычно хмурому выражению. Куроо смотрит и смотрит, старается запомнить каждую малейшую деталь. Так вот что Акааши прятал за маской невозмутимости. Внутри поднимается какое-то невнятное горячее чувство. И Куроо это нравится.


End file.
